conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Freelander Royal Armed Forces
The Freelander Royal Armed forces formed the military of the Kingdom of Freeland, it is tasked with primarly defence of Freeland and protection of Freelander merchant shipping companies as well as foreign intervention and peace keeping missions. It was first formed as the Eduardite army which used conscripts and proffesional soldiers as opposed to the volunteer and mainly reservist forces of the Alexanderite army during the war of Freelander succession. The Eduardite army became the official standing army of Freeland in 1670. Freeland's armed forces since than have been involved in various major conflicts these include the Mirkuleon wars of unification, The wars of Agotomon aggression, the naval war of the eastern ocean and the Great War. The current armed forces are the army, the airforce and the merchant royal naval protection watch. The commander in cheif of the armed forces was the king of Freeland History Freelander war of Succession (1650-1670) The war of succesion began with the death of King Alexandar I in 1648, he died childless and so his heir apparent was his younger brother Eduard who was a royal hostage of the Kingdom of Elderhold, as arrangement by their father George IX to keep peace between the two kingdoms. However Eduard nephew Alexander through his sister Abigail took the throne after the death of Alxander I in 1649 before Eduard could return to Freeland. Eduard returned in 1650 in secret and with funding of the Kingdom of Elderhold as well as around fifteen thousand Mirkuelon soldiers and one thousand Mirkuleon eagle knights. Eduard also recruited among the more traditionalist of Freelander nobility and their men at arms who opposed Alexandar as they saw him as non legitimate. Eduard also managed to conscript a large amount of peasants and burghers to form a proffesional standing army. Alexandar II's army was mainly made up of man at arms loyal more to their local lords whom lands they defended rather than the king himself. This gave Eduard the upper hand as he could concentrate offensives with thousands of soldiers against the loose army of Alexandar. The war lasted for around twenty years until the Eduardite army defeated the Alexanderite army at the battle of Aundar. Alexandar deemed an usurper although due to Freelander law as royality it was illegal to have him executed and so Eduard imprisoned him in the Royal Aundar palace where he died 1690 aged sixty two. Eduard became King Eduard II and he reigned from 1670 to 1710 War of Agomoton aggression (1700-1706) The Agotomon war of agression was a conflict mainly between the Agomoton empire and the Kingdom of Salsia. The Salsian monarchy was originally founded by an Agomoton prince who was fourth in line to the Imperial throne and so he wishing for more power he gathered up an army to invade the lands which would become know as Salsia in the third era. thousands of years later, the Salsian monarchy had become fairly mixed in with the local tribes who were called Salsian. The Agotomo empire saw Salsia as part of themselves due to the ancestry of the Salsian monarchy. The Agomoton Emperor Kahaq (1660-1706) wished for the Salsian King Bernado III (1675-1725) to marry one of his daughters and to thus legalise polygamy in Salsia, However Bernardo III already being married refuse to do so and so Kahaq sent the infamous and legendery assasin the white hand to kill Bernado III's wife Queen consort Anne in 1698. Bernado III was offered the marriage of any number of Kahaq's daughters although he refused going to saw far as to declare himself both a Monk and a King. The Agomoton Imperial army invaded Salsia and had the advantges of numbers and naval support from the Kingdom of Elderhold and the twin sultanates. However Salsia gained an ally through Freeland, King Eduard II already expanding Freeland's territory taking over the county of Masan and the land of Plaautania and Pfvarchia only to be repelled by Toch tribesmen. Eduard II sent around thirty thousand soldiers armed with the latest flintlock muskets some even with rifled barrels which were superior the Agomoton smoothbore muskets allowing early victories against the five hundred thousand man strong Agomoton expidentionary army which dwarfed the Salsian feudal banner armies and the Freelander Royal Army. The agomoton empire managed to defeat Salsia in 1704, however a Donberian and Freelander joint naval assult on the Agomoton Imperial navy and the twin sultnates navy in 1706 led to the destruction of the Agomoton capital ship and the death of Emperor Kahaq. War of Salsian liberaton (1706-1716) Emperor Kahaq' son Kahaq II took over the throne after his father's death. He then sent a division of the Imperial army to capture and kill King Bernado III however Benardo III managed to escape despite his own royal household militia being destroyed and his summer palace occupied by Duke Ketir, captain general of Imperial expidtionary forces. Bernardo lived life on the run until he went to Freeland to appeal to King Eduard II who agreed to help send the royal army to repeal the Agomotons and to train Salsian peasants as soldiers. the royal army which was sent to Salsia numbered around fourty five thousand soldiers and cavalrymen as well as the latest artillery. Eduard and Bernardo both bored large sums of money from Elderhold goverment to fund their military effort despite the historical ties between Elderhold and Agomoto. Kahaq II as revenge declared war on Freeland, Salsia and the Kingdom of Elderhold. Kahaq II attacked the Elderhold royal navy in the Agomoton sea along with Elderhold merchant ships sinking several naval ships and ten merchant ships. the elderhold imperal navy launched a naval and aphimibious assult on the agomoton controlled Salsia. The war lasted for around ten years as it was a mainly irregular conflict between the Salsian forces fighting against Agomoton occupation. In 1710 due to the death of Eduard II, the Freelander army was sent back to Freeland to the mourn the death of their king. Eduard III soon took over and decided not to carry out of the war effort as he wished to be a more peaceful king, however due to popular demand from the nobility in his court Eduard III sent the royal army back into Salsia. The last six years of the war were fairly uneventful up until the battle of Saciasi in 1716 which ended in a joint Salsian-Freelander victory against the Agomoton Empire Freelander expansion into the west (1716-1850) Eduard III after the Freelander-Salsian victory against the Agomoton Empire ending Agomoto's imperial ambessions north of its borders and thus starting the Agomoton expansion southwards into the mainly tribal territories of the iron people and the mud people. Eduard III wished for Freeland to expand itself westwards as to gain more control of the centra lands canal and its various rivers. Eduard III attempted this by first through marrying Queen Ivafes of Plaautania in 1718 as her husband had died in 1717 before her coronation. Ivafes was unpopular with Plaautanian people as female inheritance of titles were although legal it was forbidden for a woman to become the monarch however because of Ivafes's father King Isom II wanted his daughter to inherit the throne rather than one of his nephews. Eduard III as a man used this to his advantage when he married Ivafes in 1718 becoming the public face of both the Plaautanian monarchy and the Freelander monarchy. However Plaautanian nationalists were angered by this and they formed two groups the Yasosists whom supported Ivafes's cousin Marquis Yasos and the republicans who wanted to abolish the monarchy. the two groups worked unwillingly together due to their differing political ideas in the Plaautanian civil war which lasted form 1718 to 1721. Ivafe's won the war with the help of Freelander military support, however at the treaty of Bunsker in 1720, the leaders of the rebellion Marquis Yasos and Victor Iulious leader of the republicans refused to meet with the Queen and carried on fighting for another year. Ivafes died in 1721 childless and under mysterious circumstances which the public was told little of. Eduard III started the treaty of Isulad in 1721, where the three sides agreed upon an elective monarchy as a compramise. Eduard III married the daughter of Yasos, Ulainis in 1722 who was the only surviving child of Yasos as his sons had all died during the war. The new monarch would be elected by the nobles of Plaautania, Eduard III's son with Ulainis Eduard IV of Freeland was elected as the crown prince of Plaautania and upon reaching his maturity in 1740 was crowned King of Plaautania, evantually after the death of his father in 1740 Eduard was to be crowned Eduard IV of freeland. Eduard IV whom had been raised in Plaautania did not wish to go and rule his father's personal union and thus he never was crowned king of Freeland. The state minster of Freeland, Farquar decided to invade Plaautania and force Eduard to be crowned as King of Freeland, however during the capture of Plaautanian winter palace, part of it collapsed killing Eduard along with all of his children. Farquar then appointed himself as regent of Freeland in 1741, he also occupeid Plaautania and forced the Plaautanian nobles to elect him as High King in 1742, he then invaded Pfvarchia and he killed off the male members of the most powerful noble families and he forced the women into marrying male Freelander nobles and members of his own House of Ganswik. Farquar's death saw him be replaced with his son Peter Farquarson. Peter was not the same strong man ruler as his father was and so Pfvarchia with the help of the Mirkuleon commonwealth rebelled in 1803. the Plaautanian nobility voted Peter out of the office of high king in 1805. Pfvarchia won the rebellion in 1806 and it managed to gain indepdence. Plaautania and Pfvarchia signed a pact forbidding Freelander military and political intervention into their respective states. Peter' son from a female decendend of Alexandar II, Joseph Alexandar became in King of Freeland in 1842 by popular demand of its Parliament after the death of Peter and Parliamentary debate over whether or not Freeland should become a republic. Joseph Alexandar started an eight year war of terror against Plaautania, however his army was cut off from their supplies in Freeland when the Commonwealth mirkuleon army split his formation into by invading vertically from the north leading to the deaths of a quarter of the royal army. Naval War of the eastern ocean (1720-1735) The naval war of the eastern ocean, sometimes referenced to as the war of Agomoton revenge was a naval blockade of Salsia by the Agomoton Imperial navy in attempt to starve out the kingdom. The Royal freelander navy attempted to break the blockade in in 1721 and due to the focus on westward expansion the issue was kept under the rug by Freeland's goverment. After ten years Salsia had gone through a famine and up to four million Salsians fled to Freeland's border towns. Freelander population angered at the treatment of Salsia by Agomoto pressred king Eduard III to pursue war with Agomoto in 1730. The war lasted for around five years with Freelander success dominating it, as Agomoto also reserved its war funds for a land invasion of Salsia whilst Freeland focused upon soley its navy during the conflict. However a last minute intervention in 1734 by the twin sultanates which destroyed Freeland's only port Masan, the twin sultnates would probably have invaded Freeland if not for the Donberians invading Auchartkam and forcing the twin sultanates to exit the war. the Agomoto Empire forced Salsia to place import tariffs on all goods apart from those coming from Agomoto and the ban on non Agomoton foreign soldiers entering Salsia unless what ever nation which wished to move its army through it would provoke war against Agomoto. This lasted up until the Great War in 1889. The War of the Darkmountains 1840-1870 (Part of the Mirkuleon wars of unification) The Mirkuleon wars of unification was a period of conflict between the Mirkuleon states following the break up of the first Mirkuleon Empire 98600AV or in the human calendar 1400 BE (before seventh era). The Mirkuleon state of Elderhold ruled by the Bearborn family went into an allaince with Freeland in 1630 when twelve year old Prince Eduard later Eduard II was given to King Kevousalar of Elderhold as a royal hostage. The final stage of the wars of unification was the kingdom of Elderhold's invasion of the Darkmountains which lasted from 1840 to 1870. The darkmountains known then as the mirkuleon commonwealth was ruled as aristocractic commonwealth by the Lionborn family. Eduard II offered military support through the usage of Plaautanian conscripts to fight as mountain skirmishers although the Freelander royal army would be offered by Regent Peter in the 1840s with the creation of the Darkmountains expidtion which assisted the royal army of Elderhold with around fourty thousand soldiers. Peter's successor King Joseph Alexandar continued the war effort and was present with King Kevousalar at the capture of the white mountain in 1870. Donber-Freeland war (1880-1883) The county of Masan which was dominated by a majority Freelander population exprienced an uprising by Freelander nationalists which was crushed by the Ducal army in 1880. King Joseph Alexandar in response ordered the invasion of Donber triggering the war, the royal army focused itself upon Donber's capital of old port whilst the the Ducal army's commanders believed that the royal army would focus upon Masan, around a quarter of the Ducal army was moved to the south allowing Freeland to defeat the forces protecting the capitol city. the Grand Duke fled into exile in the twin sultnates along with the ducal family in 1883. Donber came under Freelander occupation The Great War 1889-1906) The Great War was a global conflict originating in the early Donber-Freeland war which ended six years before the Great War began. Freeland's role in the Great war primarly consisted of fighting a land war against a Mirkuleon offensive from the north and a combined Imperial and twin sultanate naval offensive in the Elderhold gulf and the eastern ocean against Freeland's newly created and newly trained royal navy. The Royal navy was all but destroyed in 1904 and Mirkuleon soldiers aided Donberian rebels and nationalists. King joseph alexandar in 1905 used the tyranny of the sun an ancient dwarven super weapon to destroy the durgian corridor where in which the Mirkuleon forces wera advancing killing of thirty million mirkuleon and Freelander soldiers and civilians. He abdicated soon after and fled to Salsia only to be captured by Donberian partisans and executed along with his wife, two daughters and youngest son. His eldest son prince Philip commanded the Freelander 1st army and thus continued the war effort fighting against the Mirkuleon forces which managed to get beyond the durgian corridor. In Aundar the Prime minster Joseph Globberton declared a republic with him as president. Philip invaded Aundar in the minor civil war between royalists and republicans ending with a royalist victory and the execution of Globberton and his cabinet save for War minster Lois Antoine who was a distant relation to the Prince and so he was imprisoned in the Aundar royal palace much like King Alexandar II almost three hundred years ago in the exact same cell. Freeland made a peace deal with the Mirkuleon empire which led in 1906 all of the combatant nations forming the brotherhod of nations. Freeland the coast it had gained from invading Donber and so its navy was scrapped. Yaladar War (1920-1925) The Yaladar war was a conflict between the Alliance force of Freeland, New Freeland and New Donber whom supported the Yaladar republic which gained its indepedence in 1906 in its war against Mirkuleon rebels and the Mirkuleon Empire. The Yaladar was particulary devestating as both sides used scorch earth practises to starve the otherside out in the pennisula which was reliant on food imports primarly from the mirkuleon empire. This lead to four million Yaladaris to starve to death during the war whilst tens of thousands died per year of the fighting. The war was also host to a wide range of war crimes done by both sides including mass rape and extrajudicial killings of civilians and pows. The war ended when the Thlvrrryn mercnary company dropped an exprimental nuclear bomb on Yaladar's capital of Nazchar destroying it. The alliance forces withdrew after that allowing the Mirkuleons to claim victory over it. At home the war was very unpopular with the Freelander public. The Second Mirkuleon Empire later the eastern empire invaded the central lands after defeating Donber The Mirkuleon Empire's elderhold fleet and the fleet of the twin sultanates combined their forces into an invasion force of roughly five thousand destroyers and twenty aircraft carriers. The Ducal fleet of two thousand ships was assisted by hundreds of privately owned ships which formed the main defenses of Donber. The IX feild army of Auchartkam went through the province of Sultbarakis as land support, roughly 100,000 soldiers. The Mirkuleon invasion force had around two million and half soldiers consisting of armoured and infantry divisons. Around six thousand tanks, five thousand armoured vehicles and ten thousand artillery pieces. The invasion airfleet was around eight thousand, around seven hundred of the fighter planes were carried on aircraft carriers whilst others went straight from Elderhold and the twin sultantes as well as the twin islands. The Mirkuleon Eagle Mark IV could go longer than the previous MKIII meaning they could be launched from Elderhold rather than from aircraft carriers. The Ducal armed forces was focused upon its two thousand strong navy consisting of six hundred destroyers and four hundred corevettes along with fifty aircraft carriers and fifty mobile sea fortreses and around nine hundred other smaller ships and boats. The Ducal navy was crushed in the fighting during the Battle of the sea, the Ducal navy was completely crushed and Donber was blockaded. Philip II of Freeland sent an expiditionary force to liberate Donber of around three hundred thousand soldiers made from a mixture of reservists, proffesionals and fresh recruits who were inexprienced. The Mirkuleon land invasion began by carpet bombing strategic ports and harbour towns including its capital which was almost flattened in two months and around half of its residence were killed whilst the other half fled leaving it a city of thirty million to be completley empty. The Ducal family of Anglyndrafach were captured by a MirkuleonParatrooper squadron and executed their bodies were then sent to Elderhold and the paratroopers were given medals and were drafted into the Elderhold Imperial officer's academy of Kaqaqaor as their reward. The Central land legion's was comprised of five different armies with five hundred thousand soldiers and thousands of tanks. The I and II armies attacked from the north whilst III army came from the south with support of the Agomoton Empire and the Twin sultanates. Whilst the IV and the V army went through Durgia, The Durgian army was only about twelve thousand strong with ten thousand soldiers and two thousand airmen around fifty defence based fighter planes and no bombers along with around six hundred artillery pieceses. The Mirkuleon forces were around one million and had backing from the power Darkmountains legion. Durgia had to allow the Mirkuleon Empire to move its forces through Durgia and to allow them to set themsleves up across the border. Donber itself fell to Mirkuleon rule in 1943, the only remaining relative of the Anglyndrafach was Tormod's son Seamus who was the Provincial of the borders in Salsia. Seamus however refused to be crowned as that would mean loosing his title. Donber's emergency goverment under the command of Ducal Admiral Rhys Madoc surrendered in 1943. The Pacification of Donber accord as primarly a liquadition of Donberian aristocracy and the educated classes including wealthy merchants and university professors whom were rounded up by Imperial marines and executed. The middle class as well suffered under Mirkuleon occupation as those who could read roughly 90% of the population were placed under house arrested. Labourers and rural farmlands saw their employees factories and farms be seized by mirkuleon officers however they too were forced into working for the occupying forces, those who refused were shot. Lord Colonel Ataqur who took over policing duties of Donber after the liquadation of the Donberian Yeoman service and the Old Port Metropoliton Police. Ataqur's ordered mirkuleon soldiers to search local counties gun register lists and to arrest those with fire arms and to seize them. The Ducal libary of Old Port was seized and most of its contents were destroyed. Roughly 25% of Donber's population were died during the invasion and the occupation mainly from dieases which had been biological engineered to target the human population which were developed in Smaqatland. A quarter of the remaining population managed to escape to Freeland however they brought the same engineered dieases which had afflicted them starting what would be known as the new Plague which killed millions in Freeland and surronding countries. Roughly two million people in Freeland died from the new plague The Freelander expiditionary force of three hundred thousand was overwhelmed by the Mirkuleon force of numbers and was cut off by the Mirkuleons who incircled the Donberian borders preventing any further reinforcements. The expiditionary force's main concern was the ethnic Freelander majority county of Freeland which was occupied by around twenty thousand Mirkuleon soldiers and ten thousand Imperial marines. During the conflict the expiditionary force suffered about fifty thousand casualities.They would later be defeated the Battle of Masan, in which around 150,000 of them died in three months of fighting and the rest were taken prisoner. In Freeland the brutality of the Mirkuleons which included usage of chemical and biological warfare on a massive scale along with mass rape and massacres of the civilan population, increased popular support against the Mirkuleon Empire. Lord Keith Silverson attempted to get Victor Lakesdie President of New Freeland to send military aid however both the TSR and the TFR along with the Agomoton Empire all refused to allow New Freelander military vessels and personal to go through the Grand central canal. The Brotherhood of nations condemnd the war as being barbaric and it decided to extended the Mirkuleon Empire's suspension of eighty years to one hundred years. However this had very little effect on the economy of the Empire as its allies and trading partners all collectively left the brotherhood with an excpetion of the Golden Kwaakw which would later leave in the Second great War. structure Command The monarch of Freeland is the ceremonial commander in cheif of the armed forces as well as their head. The Monarch has the ability to declare war and also to order cease fires for the whole armed forces. The Prime minster may declare war if they are given the monarch's consent. However the everyday operations is run by the War minster whom is often chosen from the General staff as opposed to the party elected in the cabinet elections. The minstry war operates at the highest level of the military and the minster is in charge of managing the armed forces and advising the general staff on how they should conduct operations. The War minster is also a member of the general staff and its head. Personal The majority of personal are ethnic Freelanders (80% of the armed forces) whilst the remaining 20% are 15% naturalised immigrants or from predomintally immigrant backgrounds in particular Plaautanian and after the war with Donber also Donberian and due to poverty in Durgia, Durgian as well. The last 5% are mercenaries who have sworn a vow of tempory loyalty, these mercenaries tend to be Mirkuleon political opponents to the Emperor as well as human subjects of the Empire often escped slaves. conscription still existed as part of the Eduard's charter (Freeland's consitution) for all those not vital services. However it is only ever enforced during times of war or as an alternative to prison and sometimes even capital punishment for criminals. Foreign military basis Freeland has various garrisons in different countries these include Salsia, Donber and Plaautania as well as Durgia. Freeland also has military bases in the dwarven mountains and outposts in the unknown lands in the east. Branches Royal Army The royal army is made up of the regular army and the reservist army. Army command is stationed at the Army high command centre in Aundar. The army regular force comprises of two hundred thousand active personal and it is divided into two feild armies; the 1st feild army (Prince's men) and the 2nd feild army (King's men) these feild armies consist each of divisions based upon geographic area of the recruits which are then divided into specialised brigades. the army is also the oldest branch as it was set up in 1670 however the volunteer royal army a volunteer based milita group can be considred to be older than army as it was created in 1570 and it has its origins in the feudal knightly orders of the kingdom of Aundar thousands of years in the past. royal air force The newest branch of the military as it only was created in 1904. The royal air force has a large operational fleet which has clearings to land on New Freelander airfeilds and aircraft carriers.The airforce is divided into two groups air combat and air support. the air combat group consists of two bomber wings, several fighter wings and five escort wings whilst the air support combat consists of ground forces such as six anti air regiments, two radio operation divisions, the Royal air force police service and airfeild guards. The volunteer air force set up in the anarchy of 1905 as a volunteer force for those wealthy enough to afford their own fighter planes to fight in the Great war. Royal naval protection service The RNPS is the naval arm of the Freelander military, it is not a navy in itself as it does not own any ships of its own but rather it consists of royal marines whom protect Freelander owned shipping vessels from attacks of pirates and submarines in mainly the eastern ocean. The RNPS although it legally is not defined as a navy in the military sense, various wealthier employees of it have been able to purchase ships such as ferries and cruise liners and they have adapted these for troop transport however these are not owned by the RNPS. Recruitment Recruits mainly come from Freeland with a minority of naturalised immigrants and foreign natonals being allowed to join. the minimum age of personal whom can be deployed in conflict is eighteen whilst the youngest possible reservist age is fourteen. In both reserve and regular army a recruit must serve twenty years before they are allowed to leave in all armed forces unless they are injured then can leave with an honourable discharge or Freeland is being invaded and thus they cannot leave. Women were banned from combat roles although many served as nurses as well as sectaries and personal assistants to the general staff. Army uniforms Infantry The typical infantry uniform was forest green with the rank for all personal on the right shoulder, along with on the left shoulder was the exact infantry regiment. The head gearer consisted of a green kepi with a black visor for non officers whilst officers wore peaked caps. During the Great War the Freelander MKI infantry helmet was issued for both officers and soldiers. Officers would wear shortened brown leather boots whilst soldiers would often wear hob nailed boots. light cavalry Light cavalry uniform consisted of a forest green tunic and a pellisse and black riding trousers. The headgear consisted of a helmet covered with a bearskin hat. the regiment of cavalry personal were on the right shoulder and the rank on the left. mounted infantry used the rank on the right and their regiment on the left like other infantry. Heavy cavalry Heavy cavalry uniform consisted of a green tunic and a black cuirasser as well as a feathered helm with matching coloured feathers to the uniform. Heavy cavalry were the only type of soldier which used Mirkuleon steel due the first heavy cavalry regiment, the royal cavalry guard being originally Mirkuleon gifted by King Kevousalar to Eduard II of Freeland.